


My Mind Wasn’t On The Moorlands…

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Bonding, Breeze is much too innocent, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Depression, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Lion gets spooked, Memories, Playing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Repressed Memories, Sneaking Around, but like, dude i need more fluff and loving moments with these two, he has done bad stuff, i just don't know how to write mean kitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: Breezepelt and Lionblaze spend some time on the moors.and old memories reappear.okay i know that's not a great summary but trust me I actually tried on this partially old one
Relationships: Breezepelt & Lionblaze (Warriors)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	My Mind Wasn’t On The Moorlands…

Lionblaze could hardly grasp what was happening until the grass was pressed up to his face. He was on the ground, limbs awkwardly splayed in the air as a sleek black tom rubbed up against his side. The Thunderclan tom couldn’t help his small snort of laughter.

“It’s good to see you too, Breeze.”

“You didn’t even notice I was behind you?” The Windclan tom cackled, rolling around on the moor. “You got too much fluff in your ears, Blaze?”

“I’ll show you fluff, you little weasel…” Lionblaze growled playfully, wriggling to slam a paw on Breezepelt’s chest.

The black tom let out an excited huff, wrapping his paws around Lionblaze’s and giving the larger paw a few teasing bites – not enough to break skin, but certainly enough to only hurt a little, much like how Cinderheart would nibble on Lionblaze’s paw.

After a few moments of tussling around on the moor, they collapsed in a heap near a patch of violets, laughing breathlessly. The sun was not too low in the sky, but sunset colors were already beginning to pop up in the clouds. Breezepelt gave a little mewl, burying his muzzle into Lionblaze’s neck fluff.

“Hey, check that out! That cloud looks like a mouse.”

Lionblaze squinted to where Breezepelt’s gaze pointed, unable to see how the puffs of orange and rose looked anything like a mouse. His opened his jaws to question his half-brother’s perspective, only to have a paw smack his cheek. The Windclan tom bounced away, tail just missing Lionblaze’s outstretched claws.

“Wow, you are gullible, Blaze!”

Lionblaze couldn’t even think of a reply when he leaped after the skinny tom. The smaller cat turned at the top of the hill, tongue poking out teasingly at Lionblaze.

“You just can’t stop getting taught who’s territory you’re on, huh?” Breezepelt’s black pelt was buffeted by the breeze, simultaneously lit up by the orange sunrays.

Lionblaze was frozen, not wanting to ruin the beautiful aesthetic of the sun-captured moment.

A voice in the back of his head shoved itself to the forefront.

_Why hadn’t things always been like this?_

And that quickly, the gorgeous moment soured. The orange sunlight glowed red, and anger suddenly fizzled in Breezepelt’s honey-colored eyes. Lionblaze’s pelt was suddenly scorched with _that_ oh-so-sorrowfully-familiar hatred when the black tom prowled toward him.

“You didn’t _deserve_ to live, Lionblaze.”

Shock struck his chest, and Lionblaze gasped. The golden tom staggered back, but Breezepelt’s quick pawsteps cancelled his out. The strong claws were unsheathed, the ears flattened, the muzzle twisted from its earlier playful smirk to a bitter snarl.

“You see Hollyleaf?” A vision of the black she-cat and her glassy green eyes wavered in front of Lionblaze’s vision, and he flinched, claws drawing out. “She got what she deserved, Lionblaze.” The deceptively cool tone shifted into an ugly growl. “And now it’s _your turn_.”

The sounds of battle flooded around the Thunderclan tom – yowls, screeches, screams of terror and anguish, sobs of kits and mothers and fathers. He could practically hear Jayfeather’s frightened screeches and yells from _that_ battle.

Breezepelt prowled even closer, and suddenly, Lionblaze felt very small. _Like prey._

“Poor, sad little Lion…” Breezepelt’s paws slammed on Lionblaze’s chest, and the breath left him in a raspy exhale that burned his throat. “I bet you don’t know what it’s like to have your sisters die before you…”

Then the honey-colored eyes swirled in rage, and the claws raised high over Lionblaze’s head. And _that_ sentence came. That one that had haunted Lionblaze for moons.

“ _YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE LIVED!_ ”

And the claws came slashing downwards.

Blood welled from Lionblaze’s fluffy neck. He placed a paw on the fresh wound. It didn’t hurt. He drew his paw away.

_There was no blood._

_There was no battle, there was no Hollyleaf, there was no Jayfeather._

There was Breezepelt, standing over him while a black paw furiously shook Lionblaze’s shoulder.

“Lion! Lion!” The black tom’s chest was heaving anxiously. “Dear Stars, just answer back or something!”

The golden tabby let out a breathless croak.

“I’m… I’m here.”

“What the foxdung happened right there?!” Breezepelt snapped, pulling the tabby up from the ground (when had he fallen?), pelt spiking worriedly. “You just… you stopped moving. Then you fell back, and you were mumbling stuff…”

“I… I’m fine. It just happens sometimes.”

“That’s happened more than once?” Breezepelt’s brow creased in worry, and now, Lionblaze just couldn’t see the emotion as truly genuine. “Do you need to see a medicine cat…?”

“I said I’m fine, Breezepelt.” Lionblaze solemnly turned before the concerned paw could rest on his shoulder, padding off towards the woodland territory. “I just need some rest.”

“But…” Breezepelt swallowed, tail and whiskers drooping before he nodded. “Right… you’re right. Heather’s going to be upset if I come after dark.”

They wordlessly plodded on the lightly trodden path back to the Thunderclan border, tails sweeping the grass. They paused when the Windclan and Thunderclan borders met.

“I’ll, uh… see you next time? Same day next moon?”

A portion of Lionblaze wanted to give in to his half-brother’s hopeful glance – but the rest of his body felt numb. He sighed quietly.

“I don’t think so, Breeze. I need some space.”

And he hated the way Breezepelt deflated at the words, amber eyes flickering between betrayal and longing – transparent amber windows to his attempt to understand. The last thing Lionblaze wanted was to make anyone upset, but… the golden tabby whipped away, tail lashing as he padded further into the forest. _He couldn’t_. Sometimes, he just… couldn’t.

He was a few pawsteps before he was nearly out of earshot when:

“I love you, Lion!”

He realized Breezepelt was still standing at the border. The black tom looked a bit shaky when he endearingly, slowly blinked at his half-brother.

A small burst of affection exploded where Lionblaze wasn’t numb. The golden tom rolled his amber eyes, tail flicking good-naturedly.

“Go home, Breeze.” He called, making sure the black tom could see his smile. “We’ll see each other at the next Gathering.”

The Windclan warrior’s paws giddily kneaded the ground before he turned and with a goodbye flick of his tail, sprang off. Lionblaze watched Breezepelt hare across the border from where he was, a black streak on the pink, sun-painted moor. The Thunderclan tom sighed, before a smirk lit his muzzle.

“I swear, he’s worse than Jayfeather when he wants attention…”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Breezepelt smells like oranges, violets and possibly even honey
> 
> that has nothing to do with this story, but like each time I see someone who says Breeze is stinky I inwardly go:  
> *snooty laugh* "ahem. that is not correct. because according to Feather's candle-scented cats headcanons-"
> 
> this is also something else I would ask for constructive criticism over. So any anybody has anything to say... *points at commenting box*


End file.
